Tips and Tricks
Crucial Skills Swimming Swimming is essential for players' travel. It uses the boost players get from drifting to increase speed. At times, it can double one's speed at no additional energy cost. To use, hold shift and move forward, alternating left and right to activate the drift boost. Ships with a slower turn rate and generators make this easier and can increase the speed significantly (enough to have a 2.4 ship able to outrun the same model of a ship with 3.2 thrust). As you can see, the thrust increases greatly, even without turbo (although it is recommended, as energy tech increases its effectiveness and it multiplies your thrust, making it more effective the more thrust tech you get). Swimming variations (only for rank 16 ships): * Turbo-Slipstream: using 2 turbos at the same time while swimming allows you to go extremely fast, sometimes faster than hyperspace (and with infinite use!) but costing a lot of energy. * Trans-warp: '''turbo+Warp Drive, with at least 2.95 energy, it increases initial speed and warp range (enough to make it jump 2 sectors in a 1.4 total thrust Elite Raider). The disadvantage of ammo is usually compensated by the jump made. * '''Transpace: turbo+hyperspace, with at least 2.95 energy, it increases its speed. Running Away to dock with a base. Fleeing back to safety while in enemy territory is one of the most important parts of playing Torn. Getting back to base will save one's progress, preventing loss of exp/money (and when docking your ship is fully repaired, restocked and recharged). It is suggested that players immediately return to a safe sector and save progress if they have met one of these conditions: * Players have gained around 5-10% of their ship's net worth in money, or more than a million.. * Players have increased their exp by 5-10%, or more than 1,000 xp.. * Players are at 10% total ammo (finding a Planet replenishes ammo). * If one risks it and goes for more, the end of a killstreak should signify the return to base. This can prevent unnecessary and unfortunate losses of xp, life, and money (especially for the weakest players (or the more experienced ones who lose more xp when killed)). If under fire, don't run unless you have more than 0.8 ship thrust total (with swimming, turbo, etc) or you are being attacked with some type of massive weapon such as Grav Bomb, Muon Ray (or someone placing a turret...). You are more likely to defeat the enemy than to escape (unless it's a player or you are outnumbered, in that case, it depends more of the difference of your techs, weapons, ships, and tactical experience). Other skills 'Juking (Q and E):' When charging at an enemy, juking to the side before being hit can maximize damage done to health lost with low energy use. Helpful when trying to get high killstreaks with lower health or for small position adjustments. Players should juke, on average, at 100 AU from the enemy/target. One juke can dodge accurate projectiles, 4-5 for inaccurate, 2-3 is recommended for missiles (70% dodge rate at best), and lasers cannot be dodged. After Juking missiles, Players must remain still to avoid taking damage (only if it's a bot, if it's a player, remaining still could make you an easy target for powerful aimed weapons such as Minigun, Spreadshot, Submachinegun or Muon Ray). Zooming out a bit to see the bullets/missiles helps immensely unless you are already too laggy Shielding (Down Arrow or S): The Shield is sometimes far more useful than trying evasive maneuvers (albeit both can be successfully combined with enough tactical experience), especially when you cannot avoid being hit (or when the enemy uses a weapon that has slow recharge). Shield highly increases combat endurance, reducing damage to 25% (allowing even rank 2 ships to destroy a turret, which demonstrates that combinign shield with some of the anti-turret tactics can prove extremely useful) at the cost of having almost no health regeneration (the only exception is hull nanobots and rank 19's C-Slot, that can heal the ship ignoring the damage block) while they are up and being unable to swim, since both functions cancel each other and in fact can slow down the ship while used simultaneously (this is a big inconvenience if you don't try to manually press S to lower the shield permanently). Especially recommended to avoid the "death by a thousand paper cuts", after a missile swarm (or other powerful weapons) that you can't evade, to maximize the efficiency of the Kill Streak or when after juking you cannot remain still for a reason or another. The best tactic is to keep your shields raised permanently by blocking the S button with autopilot (Press S, then P and then P again. it will allow you to to move freely without pressing S, and without accidentally dropping the shield while moving or changing direction (also, depending on the computer, you can only press a limited amount of buttons at a time, so that frees a slot for another button)) and, unless you are the rank 19 (in which case you can just use your C-Slot), when needing to recharge health then press Shift to go backwards (trying to repeat this each time you can while not being attacked), and if your health is low but you are fast, flee and/or juke (you'll need to press S manually to lower your shield and allow the ship to go faster). If you want to raise shields only when a ship is attacking, zooming out a bit to see the bullets/missiles helps immensely unless you have a slow connection, in which case you see everything with great LAG. Zooming out: An exploit lets some players see farther, giving a good tactical advantage. It also helps to fix some bugs in chat.'' REMEMBER TO ZOOM IN TO READ CHAT, UPGRADES, ETC. PROTECT YOUR EYES!'' Planet Maps: This is not a real torn.space skill, but it's just some common sense, creating a map to locate planets around the galaxy for replenishing ammo, doing quests, etc. Using a ship that suits your needs This is just common sense. Depending on the situation, you'll need one ship or another to maximize your tactics and exploit your current slots fully, for example, if you only use lasers, it's better to use hit-and-run tactics rather than a direct attack, so you need to use a somewhat fast and agile ship. However, if you are more of a direct attack person, you'll need a powerful and versatile weapon which does a lot of dps, and a ship strong enough to endure the others' attacks (and fast enough to flee if necessary). It doesn't matter that you rank down to another ship, more hull doesn't necessarily mean better - some of the bigger ships are the easiest to overcome with a tactic such as EMP+Spreadshot, for example, but weaker ships, once they are hit, can be considered dead-, the true power lies within the slots you carry and the tech you unlock, combined with your tactical experience (that experience is with you). * Explorer ships: they tend to have somewhat low health, but they tend to be the fastest ships out there, the riskiest ones when fighting any ship (a few shots tend to be enough to kill them), their advantage is their ability to flee without a lot of upgrades. ** Rank 0: the starter ship, recommended to change into the next one. ** Rank 1: just an enhanced version of the prior ship. ** Rank 3: the weakest ship in terms of hull, but also the fastest and most maneuvrable (for this, it has been dubbed as "the drunk ship"). ** Rank 6: the strongest explorer, and the second slower. ** Rank 8: considered an explorer due to its low health compared with any cruiser (it has the same hull strength than the rank 6), and that despite its slow speed (the slowest explorer, its speed is more for an escort or cruiser), it's the best ship for warp drive (without any aid from a C-Slot, considering base thrust only). * Escorts: their agility mixed with their speed and decent hull makes them pretty good for several situations (specially delivery and hit-and-run tactics), albeit any cruiser, destroyer and dreadnought can easily crush them... if they are hit, and a difference from the explorer ships, is that most of them can take at least one direct hit from most weapons. The only thing that limits those ships from being one of the best are the tech and slot limit. ** Rank 4: the light escort. ** Rank 5: the heavy escort, those ships are known to be a nuisance to even the most powerful players, and they tend to be the ones with the best kill ratio. * Cruisers: They are somewhat slow but not enough to be unable to catch the fastest ships out there with a few upgrades or swimming. Their base stats allow the player to get a decent balance between hull and agility, and its tech multipliers. That means that they are one of the best combat ships, but not necessarily for pure brute force, and decent delivery ships. ** Ranks 7 : the one with the least slots in the group ** Rank 9: the beefiest, slowest cruiser,a nd with the most cargo. ** Rank 10. ** Rank 11: the fastest cruiser, but with the least health of the group. From here, all tech in the shop is available. ** Rank 14: the one with more slots of this group. * Destroyers: These ship are slow, but have a decent hull strength that compensates for those problems, and can withstand a Muon Ray at full strength, so now only fully-deployed doomsday weapons can insta-kill those ships. For such they tend to be the best combat ships out there, specially good for direct assault and Spy Quests, but they are not unable to become mining ships if necessary. ** Rank 13. ** Rank 15, the last non-Elite ship, and the first with all normal slots unlocked. ** Rank 18, basically an enhanced rank 13 with a rank 15's hull, slots and thrust, and an extra unlimited spreadshot. * Dreadnoughts: even beefier than the destroyers, they have extremely high HP (above 500), but slow speed and agility, sometimes it's so much that the fastest upgraded ships can outrun them and juking becomes a better reliable method of movement which can compliment the standard method. Most, if not all of them, are also the biggest mining ships, albeit their speed can become a hindrance for Mining Quests in the short term. ** Rank 12. ** Rank 17, which is basically a slower rank 12 with the best hull and cargo of all the game and all the slots plus an asteroid launcher. * Doomsday ships: high health (above 500), but extremely slow (>0.2, in those ships juking is definetely the best method of moving/fleeing, it becomes almost indespensable) and not very agile, all ships with more than 0.32 thrust can avoid getting near one of those, and with a good tactic they can be killed, their only perks are their risky doomsday weapons, which can destroy any ship (friendly or otherwise) when caught off-guard. They can also become good mining ships, using your weapons as a deterrent for players, but they aren't as good as the Dreadnoughts or most Muliple-role ships. ** Rank 20: its the slowest ship in all the game, and the only one which can fire gravity bombs without paying them in the Shop, but at a great cost (90% of your remaining health). * Multiple-role ships: they thend to be the Aces of everything, but Masters of none (and their agility doesn't tend to be the best, albeit it can be easily compensated). The best ships for people who prefer to do a bit of everything with a bit of slot-tweaking, and that extra dexterity sometimes makes them shine in combat and general safety. ** Rank 2 (its also considered one of the best mining ships. Weakness: tech limit, less health than other multiple-role ships (last one can be compensated with shield and health upgrades)). ** Rank 16 (also known as one of the best delivery ships. Weakness: EMP weapons, reduced agility). ** Rank 19 (It's also one of the best combat ships out there. Weaknesses: being slower than the rest of multiple-role ships, and the experience you need in the game to exploit it at maximum isn't known by everyone, so most players won't have charged their secondary deflector). Useful Weapons Ore Cannon '''and '''Mining Laser: * Damage Per Second: 30/0.2 = 150 (Mining Laser); 60/0.2 = 300 (Ore Cannon). * Total Damage: infinite (infinite ammo). The Mining beams have the best dps of all weapons. Best for mining and very important early game for getting $$. In the Elite Quarrier/Elite Beluga, this beams create a mining web that targets all nearby asteroids at once, allowing better coverage, and allowing some type of defense against another ship shooting asteroids at you. Unfortunately, they can only target asteroids and the Elite Quarrier/Elite Beluga. Reverse Gun: * Damage Per Second: 30/0.32 = 93,75 * Total Damage: infinite (infinite ammo). This weapon is extremely useful when fleeing from enemies or destroying turrets (and thanks to it's position, you can shield yourself while shooting and fleeing from a target). It's also perfect to kill very low level bots or heavy, slow ships; and thanks to it's unlimited ammo, you don't need to worry about restocking. It's also very cheap (1000$) and it's unlocked at a very low rank (rank 1). The only con is that it's extremely difficult to hit a ship when chasing it, specially if that ship is a rank 4-5. Plasma gun: * Damage Per Second: 45/0.4 = 112.5 * Total Damage: 7875 (45x175 ammo). The fourth dps (112.5) that can damage enemies, it's an outstanding weapon. Very useful for destroying bases as quickly as possible. Extremely cheap and can be unlocked at the rank 2 ship. Some downsides are the lower range, ammo and bullet speed than minigun, making it not very useful for chases nor charging at enemies. Shotgun: * Damage Per Second: 4x20/0.6 = 133,͡3 * Total Damage: 3200 (40x80 damage per 100% accurate shot). Despite not being good at long range because of its difficulty to control, it does a real punch at close range or helps to damage multiple enemies at once, like Spreadshot but with more than twice damage per bullet, 4 bullets, being able to kill turrets and being unlocked at rank 3. Its main disadvantage is its low ammo. Minigun: * Damage Per Second: 8x2/0.16 = 100 * Total Damage: 8000 (2x8x500 ammo). VWith 100 dps, it has the third best damage per second of all pulse weapons. Good all round for PvP. Its high bullet speed and reload make damage more uniform and make it more likely to hit an agile or retreating enemy. It's also a two-sided weapon because it creates LAG waves which can increase two-way latency in slow connections in your ship and all nearby ships in the sector, especially the ones which have zoomed out and/or have the sound and music turned on. Unfortunately, it cost 30,000 and is only unlocked at the rank 6 ship. Spreadshot: * Damage Per Second: 3x8/0.16 = 150 * Total Damage: 12000 (3x8x500 ammo; when all bullets hit). The best dps of pulse weapons (150). It's exactly the same as minigun but with 3 barrels instead of one, and shooting spread, so the advantage of doing extra damage if you are at point-blank range. However, it's good when you have a swarm of enemies. It costs 30,000 and is unlocked at rank 6. The rank 18 has an version of this as its C-Slot. Submachinegun: * Damage Per Second: 5x10/0.4 = 125 * Damage Per Energy: 8/3 = 2.,͡6 * Total Damage: 10000 (10x1000 (there are only 200 shots; also it's per accurate shot)). Pretty good, with one of the highest dps. Its main disadvantages are its low ammo (for each shot you spend 5 ammo (5 bullets), so in fact, it's only 200 shots) and that it needs to be aimed. As the Minigun and Spreadshot, it costs 30,000 and is unlocked at rank 6. Missiles: Good for killing slow runners. Their biggest disadvantage is that some evasive maneuvers (sometimes just juking) can make guided missiles to orbit the target instead of hitting it (albiet currently it's rare). * Missile Swarm, with it, you can sometimes do a good beating, especially against turrets. However, due to its low ammo, it's not very recommended in the long run (unless you use the base exploit) and at close range, they do no damage. * EMP Missile: '''for when you need to escape or kill a fast enemy (and with enough energy, you can use it combined with Spredshot to immediately assure an enemy's destruction,since you can fire it several times to avoid the enemy to do anything for several seconds, once the target has been hit, it's at your mercy). There's also a strange advantage/disadvantage: when EMPd, all turret missiles and orbs ignore you. '''Turbo: Makes you go faster (a 1.44 multiplier). Vital for enhanced swimming and all Rank 16 special swimming variations. It's useful to avoid being hit by EMP missiles in ships with more than 0.4 base thrust. Generator: Gives energy (6% of the recharge with your current energy level, so it gets more useful the more energy tech you have) and less charge time. Decrease turn rate by 10% of total to make swimming easier, especially on more agile ships. Please not that with 10 generators you can't turn, nullifying any advantage of swimming and making you unable to turn. Hadron Beam: With its long range (the longest of true damaging beams) it's useful when you have high energy tech and a ship with small agility and when an enemy ship is already weakened and it moves to avoid getting hurt, so you can kill it faster without the need of turning your ship and with no ammo cost. Extremely useful when combined with Turbo for hit-and-run attacks (since you don't really need to aim, you can focus on more important matters, such as avoiding the EMP missiles fired at you). If you are cloaked and the invisibility still remains after the cooldown, it can be used to do a surprise attack. Peaceful Farming Delivery and Mining Turbo with swimming with R2 till u get rank 7/8 ship then switch to bot hunting. Radar 1.7+ suggested. For Mining, collect around 2000 of each ore. Then, go to a base and choose a Mining Quest. For deliveries is advised to have a fast ship and zoom out to know the planet's location before accepting the quest. Then, draw a planet map. For Deliveries, the rank 16 is recommended. For Mining, the ranks 2, 12, and 17. Weapons recommended (In order of importance): #Mining Laser - for mining ore efficiently (it's compulsory to have a weapon capable of mining asteroids for the mining Quests). ##Ore Cannon - Is more reliable than Mining Laser but more expensive. #Turbo - for speed and dodging enemy attacks/ships. #Plasma gun - for defending yourself. ##Minigun - Is more reliable than Plasma gun but more expensive. #EMP Missile - for escaping from bots. #Hull Nanobots - healing- not very recommended in slow ships because under constant attack the time used for that weapon is better used in using a hyperdrive, turbo, cloak, Pulse Wave, etc. Aggressive Farming/General Combat Bots: As with players, they spawn in bases. Originally relatively straightforward to kill (unless 5 of them surround and attack you) now they have a learning algorithm so over time it will get trickier: charge straight at them, firing weapons 50-100 meters before they are in range. Usually, you will kill the bot or the bot's health will drop enough such that its retreating scripts activate. Then it is a simple matter to Missile, Laser, or chase them with Minigun to finish them off. Quarriers/Belugas and Destroyers/Taurus give the most exp (200-300). However, here are some things to know: * Most bots which target you have the same linear targeting as the bases so if players decide to flee, it is not advised to fly in a straight line. The rare ones that are protecting a turret don't tend to aim or attack at you, but they eventually learn. * All bots are hardcoded to always use Shift; it increases their turn speed and lets them swim. If players do not kill or damage them to make them flee, they will circle around and will usually be able to hit you with forward facing weapons. * Bots start to move towards you at 1000 meters. * Bots start shooting at you at 250 meters. Weapons recommended (In order of importance): #Plasma gun - for killing bots. ##Minigun - Is more reliable than Plasma gun but more expensive. ##Submachinegun - it won't last as long as the Minigun, but with decent energy tech it'll cripple several ships. #Turbo - for speed, and avoiding players using EMP weapons/smg. #EMP Missile - for stopping, escaping or attacking bots. #Missile - for killing escaping bots (unless they are too fast, in that case use another weapon). ##Heavy Missile/Missile Swarm - Is more reliable than Missile but more expensive, and with less ammo (and can be easier outrunned by fast players). #Laser - for killing weakened/extremely maneuverable bots. ##Hadron Beam - Is more reliable than Laser but more expensive, and needs more time and energy to recharge. #Hull Nanobots - healing. Players should use Juking and Shield as much as possible (unless you are capable to fire cloaked, in that case, they are not really as necessary). Among bots, there are some especially dangerous situations: * Bots with Missile Swarm: 'these bots can ''easily kill unprepared/inexperienced players. They are very hard to kill. This is because their AI is different. Instead of charging headlong into your bullets, they will kite from a range and unleash deadly salvos of usually unavoidable missiles. You can't hit them but they can hit you. ** How to detect them (and run ASAP): as you attack them, if the enemy swerves at 250 meters, it is either a bot with a Missile Swarm or a player, in both cases, you're gonna get chew-chew-ka-screwed if you are not careful. ** How to kill them (if you want to: Missile swarm does 120 damage): when you realize you are fighting one of these bots, zoom out immediately so you may see the bot. Sometimes, however, it is a better idea to skip this and do step two immediately (and in slow computers zooming out is not recommended at all. Either depend on fast reflexes or accept your fate). *** '''A) You will be able to see the missile swarm. Use shield before it hits you. Continue to do this until they run out of ammo. Once they run out, they will switch to another weapon. React quickly and kill them. *** B) '''EMP Missile and hope the missiles don't kill you before you kill the bot. *** '''C) Get up close and don't let it escape. Missile Swarm does 1 damage at close range before the missile splits. * Bots with Minigun/Spreadshot/Submachinegun: these are especially deadly against players who play in slow connections, because they may freeze the controls and make your ship be almost as defenseless as if EMPd or at least make you feel like a noob when aiming, which can be lethal when you are swarmed by enemy bots. It's advised to attack these ships when they are alone or to attack them while you are cloaked, or they are under EMP. Also they do a very large amount of damage. * Bots with very large amounts of HP (R12 & R13): they are hard to kill. Often times, they have more HP than a base. Lasers and Missiles tended to have a limited effect on them. For players with less than 500 HP, it is suggested to shoot (rifle may be recommended to shoot from a distance), juke, then retreat to a distance and repeat. * [[Enforcer/Hammerhead|'Rank 5']]:''' because of their agility, speed, and a suprising amount of health, they are extremely difficult to shot once you get at close range. When they use Shotgun, they are lethal. Its best to go out shooting; you may kill it if you're lucky (or a high level). Plasma Gun and some damaging beams are recommended. '''Kill Streak: In this case, you should be killing bots every 30 seconds or less to maximize HP regen and keep the Kill Streak. Turbo suggested to keep it up, since it gives you n*1000 $ per kill, being n the kill streak number. * A 10x killstreak will yield $50k cash minimum. If one collects the extra money drops this increases. * A 20x killstreak will yield around $200k. * A 60x kill streak will give you around $1 million. * A 100x kill streak will give you around $5 million. *note: now it's too risky for the benefit you can realistically get in most cases, or average bot density has been nerfed (so you can't kill them fast enough) or they get too aggressive and attack in packs (which means a quick death, unless you are a rank 19 with its secondary deflector heaviliy charged). Turrets .]] Turrets are stations with four weapons. Rifle, which uses Linear targeting, Missiles, Energy Disk, and Laser. This turrets are placeable objects, both by a base (it respawns a turret after it has been destroyed) or by a player. Currently, some useful methods have been created for an easy turret kill. To get more profit from a turret, accept a Base Quest (if you can or want to kill the turret) or Spy Quest (if you can do it) first. Now turrets above bases are more difficult to kill since there are several bots that spawn and protect the turret. *'Working with a team (xxxredxxx Method):' ** One orbiting, absorbing or avoiding damage, and/or using some form of EMP. ** The others shooting Stock Gun, Reverse Gun, Plasma Gun, Minigun, Spreadshot, Muon Ray, Missile Swarm or Submachinegun further from the turret than the orbiting player, such that the turret only targets the orbiting player. ** Sometimes you'll be extremely lucky to find a fleet of bots attacking a turret (the most common case is when someone, included you, had hypnoed a huge fleet of bots, albeit a few of them have been seen attacking the turret if it was destroyed before they entered the sector). In that situation, you just need to be further than the bots and fire to the turret. * 150 HP, 2 MIssile swarms and at least 2.9 energy (2nd tardis' method): ** Stay at distance, usually at 700-300 units. From there, fire all your ammo towards the turret. It will be destroyed. This way is useful when someone has placed a turret near a black hole. ** If you are near a planet, you can use it, combined with cloak and high energy level, to destroy a turret even under the attack of the infinite-missile-swarm base attack and survive. (NOTE: infinite-missile-swarn base attack does not work because of bug patch, and cloak is temporarily broken) ** The anti-exploit variant adds to the things above a Pulse Wave when entering the sector and when the exploiter tries to reach base to kick the people out of the base so they cannot use that trick to obliterate any ship in the sector, and if the enemy is not cloaked, obliterate him/her. * 400 HP, 1.25 energy tech, EMP Missile, and Minigun/Plasma Gun (joyous18's method | updated 9th February 2019): ** Clear all enemies from the turret sector (may take a while. Make sure to have enough health before continuing). ** Zoom out. Max zoom makes it easier to dodge rifle but harder to see incoming enemies. Choose wisely. ** A) Charge forward at an angle towards the turret, maybe rotating a bit (turret aim AI was improved so the angle is different. However in fast ships it still works) OR B) charge straight toward the turret, using Q '''and E''' to confuse it. The turret will not use its linear targeting as it sees Jukes as instantaneous movements too fast for it to take into account. It is easier to go to the direct left or right of turrets rather than above or below because of the extra sight. Use EMP/EMP missile around 100-200 away from the turret (albeit is advised to get closer since due to a bug that missile may not target turrets as well as other missiles). ** Stop when you are in range and switch to Minigun or Plasma Gun (Be careful to make sure you are actually hitting the base. This folly has costed a high price many times). ** If you are too close, the turret will use its laser. Use shift + down '''to move out of range to the lower dps energy disk or missile zone. ** Depending on your speed, the critical point is when your health is below 150. One cannot escape the missiles or orbs with less health (unless you can use Elite Raider swimming variations or you have a way to confuse the targeting system like photon cloak). * '''250+ HP, Warp Drive & Submachine Gun (PhantomDeath's method): '''If you are lucky and there are no bots to kill you can kill a base in FIVE SECONDS! *# Clear all enemies from turret sector. *# Head to a corner and go nearer to turret until around 760-800 units away from the turret. *# Warp Drive in the direction of turret,close distance until turret starts firing Energy Disks. *# Switch to Submachine Gun and fire at turret while holding down the shield button. * '''600 life points, 1.63 total thrust, specifically made for ranks 12 / 18, Shotgun and Impulse Mine (24sans24's method): ** If you do the anti-exploit variant (to avoid EMP/Muon/Missile Swarm spammers), then release a pulse wave when entering sector. ** Use Impulse Mine at 720 units from the turret, aiming your ship to the turret. This will avoid rifle shots touching you. ** Get to 50 units from the turret, where its laser will hit you and not the other weapons. ** Fire Shotgun to it. It will usually kill the base in 15 shots. You can use some shield bursts to block some of the damage, but only with high energy. Albeit Spreadshot is also useful, it won't be as effective for a short period as it doesn't carry the same punch. * Made for rank 12 and 15 ships, Minigun, EMP missile, and Impulse Mine (CorruptedToast's combo method): **Go forward at the turret at an angle until you are 760 units away from the base. Impulse towards the turret at an angle using the mine. This will kind of reduce the damage on you. ** Once you are about 200 units away from the turret, EMP it, and go until you can see the turret and switch to minigun. ** Minigun the turret (make sure that BOTH STREAMS of bullets are touching the turret). ** Alternate ways: '''use plasma gun or shotgun. *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukV-eV0wBHw '''500 life or more and 1.3 energy tech]: (1st tardis' method): ** 1st Variant: no cloak. It's recommended to have 600 HP or more. *** Charge forward at an angle towards the turret. It is easier to go to the direct left or right of bases rather than above or below because of the extra sight. *** Stop when you see the turret and switch to minigun (Be careful to make sure BOTH of the minigun streams are hitting the base). *** If you are too close, the turret will use its laser. Use shift + down '''to move out of range to the lower dps energy disk and missile zone. ** '''2nd Variant (since cloak super-nerf it doesn't work): with cloak and more than 2.4 energy, and high speed (so in most cases ranks 12 and 17 are the worst ships to use this method). This one with enough energy is not really limited by your hull. However, just to be safe you need to have at least 500HP: *** Charge forward at an angle towards the turret (and in the end or beginning, turn to the turret). It is slightly easier to avoid the shots if you make some type of semicircle while drifting. *** When you are at just slightly less than rifle range but more than laser range, cloak (However, you can cloak sooner to go to the next step faster, which is better during Raids, if you feel capable of reaching the turret before the cooldown ends). This will give you extra time to aim and the turret won't be able to harm you with new missiles or orbs. *** Fire weapon (in this case Minigun, Plasma Gun or Submachinegun are the best options, as their concentrated dps is the highest and time is vital). With enough energy you'll be able to fire cloaked for a moment, giving you a crucial advantage. ** There's also a sub-variant of this 2nd method, specially made for ranks 12 and 17 (fishy's variant) that requires at least 1000HP (1500 HP for the Elite Quarrier/Elite Beluga) and where swimming is crucial to enhance your speed (highly recommended to be above 0.55 thrust), and can be complemented by some juking and using turbo. At the end, you'll have approximately less than a third of your life (since the ship cannot evade most bullets, even by swimming (which only works to being shot by fewer bullets), cloaking only works to avoid bots attacking you, while in an empty sector, is wise to cloak when reaching base so you regenerate more HP before the attack) and you'll need to cloak again to avoid bots attacking you and urgent repair (so it's more effective in sectors A5, B6, F2, and G3). Notes At any point, if an aggressive enemy ship appears in the sector, abort immediately unless you are certain you can kill the base before it becomes a problem or you are just firing cloaked and you are certain that ship is a bot. If the enemy ship just spawned from the base, be careful, since that ship could just dock and undock to protect the turret and with enough people, to use that a a way to to fire multiple Missile Swarms, EMP Missiles or EMP Blasts/Muon Rays combo spam. Also, note that practice makes perfect. The non-brute-force methods can cause death if not performed correctly. Players get 50xp per kill and 50,000 money. Base quests increase this to $125K and 87 xp. Spy Quests increase the total profit to more than 350k money and 125 xp. Raids: When a Raid starts, you have a 10 minute-lapse to kill as many turrets as you can, getting 2 points from killing a turret and 1 for being in the same sector as the turret destroyed or for killing an opponent who earned a point. In order to get the reward, your team needs to get more points than the opposite team (getting 40k $ per individual point). Other tips *The shift key also allows people to move backwards, by pressing S or down arrow, a very useful ability which also gives an achievement. *Drifting also increases turn speed, unless you blocked your shields to be permenently up. *Suggested play path. *Fastest way to gain exp for an alt. Category:Help